whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3
- | Premiere= | Mid-Finale= | Mid-Premiere= | Finale= | Slogan= Choose a side. | Cast= Matt Bomer as Neal Caffrey Tim DeKay as Peter Burke Willie Garson as Mozzie Marsha Thomason as Diana Berrigan Hilarie Burton as Sara Ellis Tiffani Thiessen as Elizabeth Burke }} of White Collar was announced by USA Network on September 27, 2010. The season begins airing Tuesday, June 7, 2011 at 9/8c on USA Network. Season Overview First Half Episode List | production = WC301 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.90 | source = }} | production = WC302 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.71 | source = }} | production = WC303 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.67 | source = }} | production = WC304 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.72 | source = }} | production = WC305 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 4.19 | source = }} | production = WC306 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.84 | source = }} | production = WC307 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 4.18 | source = }} | production = WC308 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.89 | source = }} | production = WC309 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.71 | source = }} | production = WC310 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 4.30 | source = }} |} Second Half Episode List | production = WC10 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.23 | source = }} | production = WC10 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.47 | source = }} | production = WC10 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.04 | source = }} | production = WC10 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.47 | source = }} | production = WC10 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.31 | source = }} | production = WC10 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.55 | source = }} |} ← Last Season | Next Season → Notes Airdates *Season: 3 *Episodes: 16 *First aired: June 7, 2011 *Last aired: February 28, 2012 Credits *Network: USA Network *Starring: Matt Bomer, Tim DeKay, Willie Garson, Marsha Thomason, Hilarie Burton and Tiffani Thiessen *Featuring: Sharif Atkins & James Rebhorn *Guest-starring: Diahann Carroll *Created and executive produced by: Jeff Eastin *Co-executive producer: Jeff King *Co-executive producer: Clifton Campbell *Consulting producer: Tom Garrigus *Supervising producers: Joan Binder Weiss *Producer: Margo Myers *Story editor: Travis Romero *Executive story editor: Rashad Raisani *Staff writers: Jim Campolongo, Joe Henderson & Joseph C. Muscat *Technical consultant: Tom Barden *Series casting by: Julie Tucker, Ross Meyerson *Production designer: Lester Cohen *Director of photography: Russell Fine *Edited by: Russell Denove, Tammis Chandler Biraben & Doug Hannah *Costume designer: Stephanie Maslansky *Origination: New York, New York *Produced by: Fox Television Studios See Also *Featured Music *White Collar: The Complete Third Season (DVD) Category:Season 3 Category:ITunes Category:Amazon Category:Netflix